The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures The Movie/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures The Movie. film begins Thomas trying to shunt some trucks but is finding it hard to do so Thomas: (strains) Gordon: Oh, dear, Thomas. That must be too many trucks for a little tank engine like you. Why don't you ask another engine to help you? Thomas: I don't need any help. I can do this... by myself. (strains again) workmen see this and run over to assist as Gordon laughs Thomas: Laugh if you like, Gordon. You always think I'm too small to do anything. But I'm going to go far. I'm... I'm... I'm... going to see the world one day! Just you wait and see! gets ready to shunt the trucks again as the workmen release the brakes on the trucks, since they had previously been locked on when Thomas tried to shunt them before. Thomas biffs the trucks and soon ends up crashing into the coal hopper. Gordon laughs Gordon: laughs The little tank engine who wants to see the world. Ha, ha, ha. Take a look around you, Thomas. This is your world. laughs looks down angrily. The scene then changes to the Tortuga flying over the mainland Chris Kratt: That's it, Jimmy. This is a good height. Manny: Where are we even going anyway? Connor Lacey: The Island of Sodor. Sid: Yeah, come on, Manny. Lighten up. I mean, it may not be the same as our home but boy isn't nice to be going some place where there is no Ice Age? Diego: What is this Sodor place like? Twilight Sparkle: Well, from what we already know, the place has a bunch of talking trains and they have lots of adventures. Kim Possible: It's also where some of our members, Paxton and Stephen, live. Violet Parr: While Hiro is a visiting engine from Japan and lives on the mainland which is also England. Lightning McQueen: We even went over there many times. Dusty Crophopper: Bulldog and Connor's train counterpart are also from the Mainland. Ellie: Whoa, for a bunch of little guys, you sure know a lot. Norman Price: We're not that little! Fireman Sam: She means it in a good way, Norman. Buck: Yeah, mate, she's not trying to be offensive. Shira: Besides, when she sees the Thin Clergyman on his bike Hey, look down there. Irelanders look where she's looking. Diego then feels a chill Diego: Something's comin'. And whatever it is, it's moving pretty fast. on the ground, a tuneful horn is heard and a yellow rally car named Ace speeds past the Thin Clergyman Iago: It's a rally car! Lightning McQueen: Ka-chow! He looks like he's heading to Sodor! Star Swirl the Bearded: Then we'd better follow him. Connor Lacey: Follow that rally car, Jimmy! Jimmy Z: You got it! Tortuga flies after Ace as he drives on. We then see an overview of Ace before he turns and winks at the camera Ace: G'day! laughs sees the Flying Scotsman and speeds towards him, clouding the screen. The title then appears: "The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie". Ace catches up to the Flying Scotsman Ace: 'Scuse me, mate! Flying Scotsman: Huh? Ace: Is the way to the Island of Sodor?! Flying Scotsman: Yes! But only if you're a railway engine! sees the Vicarstown bridge ahead and notices that his road turns away from it. He then sees a broken fence, winks at the Flying Scotsman, swerves, then leaps over the fence, shocking the Flying Scotsman. Ace lands on the track beside him Flying Scotsman: Where do you think you're going?! Ace: I think I'm going over the railway bridge! Where do you think I'm going? can be seen approaching from the other side and he suddenly spots Ace ahead as two workmen try to flag him down Flying Scotsman: Look out! just laughs. Sidney slams on his brakes and Ace turns on his side and slips right past Sidney Ace: Mind yourself, mate! You wouldn't wanna blow a gasket over nothin'! laughs speeds off, once again clouding the screen. Meanwhile back in the yard, Thomas is pulling the trucks back onto the tracks Connor Lacey: Hello, Thomas. Thomas: Connor, guys, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. Twilight Sparkle: What's wrong? Fireman Sam: Aren't you happy to see us again? Thomas: Well, yes, but I'm not too happy right at the moment. Violet Parr: What happened? Thomas: Well, earlier Gordon teased me for being little when I have trouble with some tankers and wanted to see the world. Kion: What?! Connor Lacey: I cannot believe he would do that to you! Thomas: He's always been like that. Starlight Glimmer: I feel terrible for you. Rainbow Dash: Does he always have to insult you like that? Thomas: I don't know. No matter how many times we taught him a lesson, he remains the same. Sunset Shimmer: sighs Looks like we've got a lot of talking to do. Discord: I quite agree. Thomas: (saw Manny, Sid, Diego and the rest of the Herd) Who are you? Manny: Manfred. But call me Manny. Sid: I'm Sid. Diego: Name's Diego, friend. Ellie: I'm Ellie. Crash: I'm Crash. Eddie: I'm Eddie. Buck: The name's Buck. Short for Buckminster. Long for Buh. Shira: I'm Shira. Peaches: I'm Peaches. Granny: I'm Granny. Julian: I'm Julian. Brooke: I'm Brooke. Gavin: I'm Gavin. Gertie: I'm Gertie. Roger: Name's Roger. Shangri Llama: Shangri Llama. Good to meet you. Teddy: I'm Teddy. All: And we're the Herd. Thomas: Nice to meet you but I thought mammoths, ground sloths and Sabre toothed cats are extinct. Manny: Well you thought wrong. Connor Lacey: We time-traveled back to when the Ice Age occurred. Gordon: Wow! Really? Rainbow Dash: Yes, Gordon. Star Swirl the Bearded: And we met these animals. Sci-Twi: And we helped them with their many adventures. Sid: Like returning a baby to his family. Diego: Surviving a massive flood. Buck: Battling ferocious dinosaurs. Manny: Battling a gang of pirates. Ellie: And preventing an asteroid from hitting Earth. Thomas: Wow! Paxton, Stephen and Hiro told me about all that. Connor Lacey: Really? Thomas: Yes. They do live on Sodor. Apart from Hiro but he still visits. Shira: Well, that's good to know. the Fat Controller is standing next to some very smelly fish trucks whilst blocking his nose from the smell to which Rarity notices Rarity: Ugh, what is that dreadful smell? Charlie Jones: I do believe it's coming from those trucks filled with fish. Discord: They smell dreadful! recoil in disgust The Fat Controller: What are these still doing here? Uh, Thomas, you need to take these fish trucks to Vicarstown! They're very smelly! Thomas: But James is supposed to do that, Sir! I'm supposed to take Annie and Clarabel out on my branchline! The Fat Controller: James isn't here. We simply can't have these fish stinking up the yard any longer. Elvis Cridlington: But sir... The Fat Controller: No buts, Elvis. My mind is made up and that's final. (He leaves) Gordon: laughs And don't forget to bring me my coaches, Thomas. I mustn't keep my passengers waiting. Connor Lacey: He won't, Gordon. Human Rainbow Dash: Yeah. Cool your funnel. sighs as Gordon leaves. Then he suddenly has an idea. At Knapford Station Stationmaster: All aboard! board Gordon's express coaches and the guard blows his whistle. Gordon whistles and sets off Gordon: Express coming through! puffs in and Clarabel notices the fish trucks coupled to back of Gordon's express Clarabel: Is Gordon pulling fish trucks? Annie: Fish trucks? Connor Lacey: Those fish trucks need to be taken to Vicarstown. Thomas: And that's where Gordon is going. He's just being extra useful today. laugh and so do Thomas, Annie and Clarabel Thomas: Fish express coming through! Bertie is driving along humming the tune of Somebody Has To Be The Favorite Bertie: humming Somebody's got to be- Ace's horn is heard and Bertie swerves to let him pass as he speeds by Bertie: Hey! Excuse me! races on and catches up with Thomas and the Irelanders Connor Lacey: Hey, check it out! It's that rally car we saw earlier! Cruz Ramirez: Check him out! Mage Meadowbrook: Whoa! Buck: Classy! Thomas: Hello! Are you a racing car? Ace: That's right, mate! I certainly am! Tom Thomas: Ace? Is that you? Ace: Tom? Been a long time, mate! How've you been? Tom Thomas: Never felt better, mate! Fireman Sam: You two know each other? Tom Thomas: Yep. He and I both come from Australia. Twilight Sparkle: Whoa. That's explains why he recognized you. Thomas: Anyways, (to Ace) Want a race? Ace: A race? What, a little race car like me against a big tank engine like you? Alright, mate. Ready... set... speeds ahead speeds up and catches up again, then... Ace: Go. off See ya later! laughs Thomas: Wow! Did you see that? Connor Lacey: Yep. Manny: I definitely saw that. reaches Ffarquhar just as Thomas puffs in and does a 360 Thomas: Cinders and ashes! That was amazing! You can spin around in a complete circle! I wish I do that. Ace: You mean a 360, mate? Well, what's stoppin' ya? Thomas: These rails. The only time I ever get to spin around is when I'm on the turntable. And that's not very fast. But you can do a 360. Who are you and what are you doing here? I've never seen you on Sodor before. Ace: Me? Ha. Mate, my name's Ace. And I'm on a race around the world. Five cross-country rallies on five different continents. Irelanders: Wow! Ace: Who are you mates anyway? Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey, this is my team: The Irelanders. Fireman Sam: I'm Fireman Sam. Manny: Manfred. But you can call me Manny. Spud the Scarecrow: Hello, I'm Spud. I'm a scarecrow. Tubb: I'm Tubb. This is Sploshy, Finbar, Terence, Winona, Reg and Amelia. Ace: Good to meet ya. Lightning McQueen: I'm Lightning McQueen and this is, Mater, Sally, Luigi, Guido, Red, Lizzie, Ramone, Flo, Filmore, Sarge, Sheriff. Finn, Holley and Cruz. Cruz hasn't said hello Cruz. Say hi. Cruz? Hello? stares at Ace in a romantic way and Ace notices and does the same Chug: Is it me or does Cruz look like she's in love with that car? Ishani: Just like me and Dusty. Sally: And me and Stickers. Connor Lacey: Yeah. Twilight Sparkle: And the two of us. and Ace move closer to each other as if in a trance snap his fingers and both cars stop Ace and Cruz: Hey! Discord: Just wanting to snap you lovebirds out of your trance. Connor Lacey: They weren't actually in one, Discord. It looked like they were in one. Discord: Well, just trying to get them to reality. Sunset Shimmer: Just let them finish what they were doing will ya? Discord: (sighs) Fine. But they better finish it. (snaps his fingers) and Ace resume their movement then stop just short of each other Ace: Hi. I'm Ace. Cruz Ramirez: Cruz. stammers Have we even met? Ace: Not until just now. Ruff. Cruz Ramirez: Meow. Tubb: Look at that. Thomas: sing-song Cruz has got a boyfriend. Cruz has got a boyfriend. the others Hey, Cruz and Ace parked beneath a tree. the Irelanders K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Cruz Ramirez: Ha-ha. Very funny, Thomas. Thomas: (to Ace) And is the first race here on Sodor? Ace: On Sodor? laughs Don't be silly, mate. I'm here to catch a ship to get to the first race. Starlight Glimmer: Whoa. James Jones: Where's the first race? Ace: You'll find out later on, mate. Thomas: How exciting! I've always wanted to see the world! Ace: Well, why don't you? Mate, you should do it. I bet you could be the first railway engine to go all the way around the world. That's probably never been done before. Free and easy that's my motto. Violet Parr: Nice motto. imagines himself arriving at the finish line and being presented with his trophy. The sequence soon ends with a balloon popping Ace: Thanks. Well I can't hang around here all day, I've gotta carry on with my speed trials. starts his engine and speeds off Thomas: So do I. Annie: No you don't. speeds off just as Bertie pulls in Bertie: Where are you going? I have passengers for you! THOMAS! sighs Gordon arrives at Vicarstown whistling. Flying Scotsman is already there Flying Scotsman: laughs Hello, little brother. Gordon: Hello. Flying Scotsman: (sniffs) Ugh, what is that terrible smell? Is it you Gordon? Are you pulling the Flying Kipper today? Or are those actually fish trucks at the back of your coaches? Gordon: Fish trucks?! Fish trucks?! Oh, the indignity! THOMAS!! scene changes to Knapford where Thomas and the Irelanders arrive The Fat Controller: Ah, Thomas. I wanted to thank you for delivering those fish trucks to Vicarstown. Thomas: You're welcome, Sir. Always happy to be really useful. Although, there is one thing I wanted to ask you about, sir. Connor Lacey: We've had an idea. Thomas: How would you like it, sir, if one of your engines could be the first railway engine to go right round the world! The Fat Controller: Round the world? I've never heard of a railway engine going around the world. Thomas: I know, sir. It's probably never been done before. Sid: Yeah. There's a first time for everything you know. The Fat Controller: Oh, well, it would be a marvelous thing if it could be done, guys. But I doubt it's that easy. The world's not all one big railway you know. There are oceans to cross. As well as deserts and jungles and mountains. Sci-Twi: As well as many predictable predator encounters. Thomas: But it would be a marvelous thing. Wouldn't it, sir? The Fat Controller: Yes, Thomas, it would. the telephone ringing Oh, bother that telephone. If you can figure out a way of actually doing it. off Thomas: Yes, sir. guard's whistle blows. Thomas whistles and he and the Irelanders set off Thomas: We can. Bertie arrives at Knapford. Percy arrives Bertie: Percy. Have you seen Thomas? He didn't wait for my passengers today. Percy: Thomas? Emily: Thomas? Thomas left Annie and Clarabel behind. Gordon: arrives Thomas! Where is Thomas? He put fish trucks at the back of the express today. Just wait until I catch him! The Fat Controller: Has anyone seen Thomas? I need him to take a train to Brendam. is silence Bertie: Thomas? Percy: Irelanders? Has anyone seen Thomas and the Irelanders? scene changes to Ffarquhar Quarry James: Thomas? Irelanders? echoes song "Where In The World is Thomas?" starts playing Gordon: He could have bashed into some buffers~ Diesel: Or dropped down into a mine~ Percy: Or rolled into the ocean cause he passed the danger sign~ Rosie: He could be stuck inside a tunnel with no steam to move at all~ Edward: Or crashed into a stationmaster's house~ Stationmaster: Right through a wall~ Toby: He could've strayed into a woodland on a track that's overgrown Paxton: Or found a secret tunnel to some island that's unknown Sidney: That doesn't make any sense! How could there be an island around here that's unknown? Paxton: What if it was always covered in mist? Sidney: That sounds very mist-erious! Marion: He could be caught up in a landslide Bill: Or have fallen off a bridge Ben: Or tried to climb a mountain Timothy: And be stuck up on a ridge! James: He could've been derailed when he was trying to win a race Imprisoned in a Steelworks! Percy: Or be lost in outer space? Sir Topham Hatt: Fat Controller to major Thomas... come in major Thomas Stop messing around, you're causing confusion and delay! James: He could've gone up to some other place that we don't even know! : Henry: He could be almost anywhere! : Sir Topham Hatt: Oh, where did Thomas go? : Percy: We don't know, sir! : Sir Topham Hatt: Well, keep looking! : All: He could be anywhere, any where's Thomas? : He could be anywhere, any where's Thomas? : He could be anywhere, anywhere into the world : Emily: Sir, sir, sir! I found out what happened to Thomas! : Sir Topham Hatt: Alright, Emily. Calm down, and tell me slowly. : Emily: Thomas went down to the Docks, sir. And Carly loaded him onto a ship : Sir Topham Hatt: She did what? But... that means... he could be anywhere in the world! : He could be checking out the pyramids while floating down the Nile : Or in the outback of Australia with a crocodile : He could be in Paris, sitting by the Eiffel Tower : Or chilling in Antarctica... : Dowager Hatt: He wouldn't last an hour! : Sir Topham Hatt: He could be in the Himalayas taking in the mountain air : Or acting like a tourist in the heart of Time's Square! : Percy: Are there tracks there? : James: Of course! The subway goes right through it : Percy: You mean he's gone underground? : Thomas: Hello! Hello? : Sir Topham Hatt: He could be in Rio de Janeiro as the carnvial goes by : Or out on Easter Islands saying "hi" to a moai : Thomas: Hi! : Moai Head: Hi : Sir Topham Hatt: He could be on an African safari racing a zebra : Or in Venice on a gondola! : Dowager Hatt: Don't be preposterous! He's a tank engine. He can't fit in a gondola! : Sir Topham Hatt: Well he could if it was a rather large gondola : He could be wrestling a sumo in a match in Tokyo : He could be almost anywhere : Oh, where did Thomas go? : Henry: We still don't know, sir! : Sir Topham Hatt: Well, we have to find him. He's my number one engine. : All: He could be anywhere, any where's Thomas? : He could be anywhere, any where's Thomas? : He could be anywhere, anywhere into the world : scene changes to that night at Tidmouth Sheds as the Fat Controller stares into Thomas' empty berth : Sir Topham Hatt: Oh Thomas, where could you be? scene then changes to Thomas being lifted off a ship Ace: Welcome to Dakar, Thomas. Irelanders: Wow! Thomas: This is amazing! New sights, new sounds, new smells, everything's different compared to Sodor. Connor Lacey: Yep. It sure is. Kion: We've never been to parts of Africa beyond the Pride Lands before. Fuli: You took the words right out of my mouth. Bunga: Well, this is un-Bunga-livable! Rockhoof: Whoa! Somnambula: This is digging my culture. Spike: To think Zecora comes from here. Twilight Sparkle: I couldn't agree more, Spike. Ace: Well, you know what they say, guys, the world is your oyster. Thomas: Really? What's an oyster? Isn't that some kind of fish? Ace: It's just a saying, mate. a guy with a camel Excuse me! Well, I'm in a hurry here, mate! being kicked by the camel Easy. around it Whoo-hoo! Thorax: Free and Easy, Thomas? Thomas: Whoo-hoo! Thorax Free and Easy, Thorax. Connor Lacey: Then let's go! of people run in front of them as they try to follow Ace Thomas and Irelanders: Category:Transformersprimfan Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Connor Lacey